


Experimentation

by JohnlockInTheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockInTheTardis/pseuds/JohnlockInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Johnlock PWP I did in celebration of Benedict's birthday about John and Sherlock's first time having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please give feedback!

John couldn't sleep. All he could think of was Sherlock. He lay awake, just thinking about him. Sherlock noticed that John was awake and rolled closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to?"  
John smirked. He knew exactly what Sherlock was talking about; they had a conversation about it the night before. "Yeah, do you?"  
Sherlock was nervous, but was also excited. "Yes."  
"Okay, how exactly do we-"  
Sherlock wasn't very sure either, but he was going to try his best. "Turn over on your back, John."   
John complied, also quite nervous. Sherlock grinned. "Very good." He kissed John's chest over and over again, slowly working his way down to his hard, throbbing cock. John softly moaned.   
"Sh-Sherlock please.." He begged. Sherlock started to suck John's cock from the head down to the base. John gripped the sheets and moaned louder.   
"Oh...God...yes," he cried. Sherlock sucked harder and faster, fingering his lover. John cried out and grabbed Sherlock's dark, curly hair. He let out a load moan as he came onto his lover. Sherlock looked up at John and smiled. "How was that?"  
"Good, very good."  
"Good. You'll like this, then." Sherlock smirked and slowly thrusted inside of John. John cried out from a mixture of pleasure and pain. Sherlock pushed his dick deeper inside of John until he was all the way in. The two lovers both moaned loudly. He thrusted faster, feeling the sensation of his climax building.   
"Sherlock I fucking love you...God yes!" John moaned. John's cock was hard again, begging for attention, so he stroked it as Sherlock was still inside of him. Sherlock moaned loudly as he came, riding out his orgasm. John stroked faster and faster, eventually coming onto his stomach. After they were finished, they laid in each other's arms, catching their breath.   
"John?"  
"Yes, Sherlock?"  
"That was amazing." He kissed John's lips.  
"Yes it was." John softly bit Sherlock's bottom lip.


End file.
